


A Gift for a Prince

by Aikyo10



Series: Lancemyboi [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikyo10/pseuds/Aikyo10
Summary: Lance's birthday is coming up and Keith has no idea what present would be fit for a Prince.





	A Gift for a Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Set and co-written by @lancemyboi2k17 Bodyguard AU

Keith prepared for the day as any other. He was not expecting any changes to the normal routine his life had fallen into over the last few months. He was surprised when he checked his computer and saw a reminder notice flash. He pressed the icon and read the title.

 

Prince Lance birthday party. 

 

A sudden wave of concern hit him. He was not certain how Altean’s celebrated birthdays. He knew the occasion would be nothing like Galra custom. Not much on Altea was similar to Galra custom. Keith rubbed the back of his neck. He had to be prepared for another long night of keeping to the side of the room while Lance celebrated and hundreds of people moved around. A nightmare for a bodyguard. He needed to know more about Altean birthdays.

 

He knew if he wanted to know about Altea custom he could use the computer or find someone to ask. Keith did not always have the best conversations with other people in the palace aside from one. Hunk had been a person he had very little in common, but Keith naturally trusted the apprentice, so he headed for the lower level of the palace. 

 

The large Altean was one of many people in the palace kitchen. He always made an effort to talk to Keith and offer to cook him food from Keith’s homeworld. He understood why everyone liked Hunk.

 

“Getting gifts is a tradition.” Hunk smiled as he continued to knead the dough in front of him. “But you don’t have to get Lance a gift.”

  
“I don’t?” Keith frowned as he leaned against the table. “Why?”

 

“Because Lance has a lot of stuff right? He is a prince.” Hunk rolled the dough on the table top. “That’s why I just cook him his favorite foods for his birthday dinner. I mean he can’t keep the food but he can enjoy it. This year I’m trying a different cake recipe.”

 

“I can’t cook.” Keith glared at the floor. 

 

“Help me!” Hunk offered as he rubbed the back of his hand against his cheek, which just spread the flour everywhere. “We can say it was from us both.”

 

Keith smiled and shook his head. “No Hunk. I won’t steal your moment to shine.”

 

“You can ask Allura or Coran?” Hunk put a towel over the dough. “But if you change your mind we’ll be busy all week preparing for his dinner.”

 

Keith waved and bide Hunk a good day as he left the kitchen. His next target was Coran. The moustache man was in his office talking to a group of people. Keith waited outside until Coran was done with his meeting. Keith was lucky Lance would still be sleeping for another hour. Lance never scheduled early morning appointments. There were times Allura scheduled early appointments for Lance and that never ended well for Keith.

 

As the line of people left Coran’s office he took the moment to slip inside. Coran was standing at the window with his hands on his hips. 

 

“Hey Coran?” Keith stood on the opposite side of the desk.

 

Coran turned around with a shocked expression on his face. “Keith!”

 

“Uh. Yes? Sorry to scare you.” Keith felt bad when he did that to people. 

 

Coran laughed and twirled his mustache, “Nonsense! You didn’t scare me! I still have hearing of a young man and reflexes like a cat.”

 

“Uh huh.” Keith cleared his throat. “Can I have a moment of your time?”

 

“Of course my boy. What can I do for you?” Coran flashed a toothy smile.

 

Keith felt a sudden coldness in his stomach. He prayed Coran did not think of him as ridiculous for his question, but he had come here to Coran because the older man was a deep ocean of information. Most of it helpful and some of it just strange.

 

“Prince Lance birthday is coming up.” Keith put a hand on his hip. “As his bodyguard am I to get him a gift by Altean tradition?”

 

“What? Oh no! Giving of gifts is purely a volunteer choice. Only close family members are truly pressured into giving gifts but even then there is no gift too small or too big to give.”

 

“Oh.” Keith did not feel that answered his question. “Thank you Coran.”

 

“I’m glad I could be of service. Are there any more questions? Ask away.” Coran grinned. “Do you need some suggestions on gifts?”

 

Keith felt his face grow warm. Yes he did, but he did not want Coran to know about his feelings for Lance. 

 

“No!” Keith stepped back. “I’m fine. I wanted to know more about Altean custom. I need to head to the Prince’s room before he wakes up.”

 

“Oh. Well then, good luck to you. Make sure our Prince gets to his appointment today.” Coran pointed a finger up into the air. “He needs to keep up on his meetings.”

 

“Of course.” Keith bowed his head. “I’ll head out now.”

 

Keith did not race to Lance’s door. The Altean man would sleep until Keith walked in and woke him up. He had become Lance’s alarm clock in the last few weeks. Keith was up early to train and do his own personal tasks before he began his duty. He hurried through the sitting room not wanting Lance to be late for any of his appointments or studies. 

 

Lance was asleep in middle of the large bed. Tan Altean skin against pale blue sheets was a gorgeous sight. Keith had found happiness as he watched Lance sleep for a few minutes every morning. He sat down on the bed and smiled. The prince looked ten years younger when he was in a deep sleep. Vulnerable, would have been a word Keith could have used to describe Lance in this state of slumber. Keith would not dare touch Lance inappropriately.

 

“Prince.” Keith spoke with soft voice. “Prince it is time time rise. You and the Princess have a meeting in a few hours.”

 

Lance did not stir. Keith laid his hand on Lance’s shoulder. He rocked the man back and forth a few times. Lance tried to shake Keith away in his sleep as he rolled over onto his side. 

 

“Prince.” He repeated the shaking and the word.

 

“Hmm.” Lance’s whine grew louder. “I’m still tired.”

 

“Too bad. You need to wake up. Have your food and do your shower and dress.” Keith let go of Lance’s shoulder now he was speaking in sentences.

 

Lance flopped onto his back. His pout a weak version of the pouts Keith had seen in the past.

 

“Only if you give me a morning kiss.” Lance said.

 

Keith felt a blush on his cheeks. “I think not.”

 

“Then nope.” Lance rolled onto his side with his back facing Keith.

 

“Prince.” Keith growled as he stood up from the bed. “I’ll make sure your breakfast is here by the time you are ready.”

 

“I told you I’m not waking up.” Lance pulled the covers over his head.

 

Keith smirked and went over to the window controls. He opened all the shades which were blocking out the sun to allow the full burst of mid morning rays to illuminate the room. He then opened the windows and the room temperature shifted. 

 

“Hey!” Lance peeked from under his nest of blankets. “Why did you do that?”

 

“It seems Altean Prince’s need plenty of sunshine to grow.” He smirked as he walked to the doorway out into the sitting room. 

 

“I am not a tree!” Lance protested. 

 

“Then do not take roots in your bed like one.” Keith said as the bedroom door closed behind him. 

 

He knew Lance would spend a few more minutes in bed and attempt to sleep but in the end would have to leave the bed to close the windows and shades. Once Lance was up Keith also knew the man would head straight for the bathroom attached to the bedroom.

 

Keith ordered Lance’s breakfast to be sent to his room. He knew Lance’s favorite morning foods. He heard Lance’s stomping feet march out of bed then straight to the bathroom. Keith knew he would be by himself for a hour, at the very least, in the sitting room. 

 

He risked sending a communication to Thace. He was not sure if Thace would answer the call. The man was very busy working to ensure the Blade of Marmora goals were successful. 

 

“Keith.” Thace’s image appeared before him. “Is there a problem?”     
  


“Hey Thace.” Keith did not expect his busy parent would pick up the call this soon. He stuttered a bit before speaking, “Are you free to talk now? Just...want some advice from you.”

 

“Yes. I am currently flying to my next destination. I have the time.” His head tilted to the side. “What is on your mind son?”   
  
“Oh, uh.” Keith searched for the words to start his question for a few seconds. “It’s about Prince Lance’s birthday. It’s coming in three days….but I have no clue what to do about it.” His fluffy ears dropped visibly with his uncertain tone.

 

“I am sensing this is not a worry about protecting the prince.” Thace’s lips curled up in a small smile. “It is about a gift? You want to show your feelings?”

 

“No--” The young Galra quickly snapped his head to the direction of the bedroom door after he almost let out a tiny yelp. Making sure there was no sign of the Altean inside, He turned back and continued in fluster, “No! Why would I do that! I forgot to tell you he is in right next room. Please.”

 

Thace grinned. “Understood. From what I know of Altean they are a sentimental people. What does the Prince enjoy?”

 

“Uh...”Keith paused for thinking for short. “Well, he loves music….always dancing whenever music is on.” The memory of seeing Lance swaying his hip with the tempo made him smile.

 

“You could take him dancing?” Thace scratched his jaw. “Does he have hobbies?”   
  


“Let’s….skip the dance part.” It was painful for Keith to remember how many times he stepped on the Prince the last time he danced. “Does flying count? He enjoys piloting a lot since he seldom has chance to fly.”

 

“I believe so. Are there any ships he can pilot with skill?” Thace shrugged.

 

Keith smiled. “Yes. He's very skilled. He would be better if he was given the chance.”

 

“So we have music. Dancing. Flying. And of course his favorite way to pass the time. Sneaking out with you in the night.” Thace leaned forward and smiled. 

 

“We do not sneak out that often.” Keith sputtered. “What I mean to say is, that, we do not! I mean the prince does and I must follow where he goes.”

 

Keith’s ear picked up noise from the other side of the door. “I must go.”

 

“Trust in your instincts Keith. I think you are on the right path. You’ll be fine.” Thace spared one more smile before his image faded.

  
The knock on the door would be Lance’s food. Keith walked to the door and greeted the servant. He gave his thanks for their quick service and bid them a fair day. He did have manners no matter how others would tease him. He made sure the door was locked as he walked back inside the sitting room. Lance walked in from the other room rubbing stretching his arms up into the air. 

 

Keith’s heart skipped a beat as his nose picked up the sweet flower scent of Lance’s soaps. The prince smiled as he saw the food waiting. Keith sat down on the chair next to Lance’s usual spot on the small sofa.

 

“Thank you Keith.” Lance sat down to eat. 

 

“Of course my Prince.” Keith smiled.

 

“Have you eaten yet? Would you like to share?” Lance took a large breath. “Hm. Hunk’s cooking today.”

 

“I have eaten.” Keith looked at the food. “I should try it just in case.”

 

“Hunk would not poison me Keith.” Lance rolled his eyes. “Honestly who poisons people’s waffles?”

 

“Evil people.” Keith frowned.

 

Lance laughed. “They would be truly evil to ruin my waffle. But if you insist.” 

 

He cut off a piece of waffle, speared a berry, and patted the golden brown pastry into the syrup. His hand cupped under the fork as he offered it to Keith. “Here.”

 

Keith leaned forward and took the offered bite. The fondness in Lance’s brilliant blue eyes made him blush as he chewed the food. He swallowed down the food and took a sip of Lance’s drink.

 

“See no worries.” Lance cut into the waffle for bit.

 

“You're right.” Keith nodded. He then feigned death by closing his eyes and half slipping onto the floor. 

 

“Keith!” Lance screamed. The prince hurried to pull him to the floor for safety. “No. No Keith!”

 

He opened his eyes and grinned. “A joke.”

 

Lance’s eyes were shiny and Keith had worried he had gone too far in teasing his prince. A blue pillow with fancy tassels was Lance's weapon. Keith could do little than lay there and take the beating and keeping his laughter to himself. Keith could not hold back the smile as he braced his hands against the fluffy assault. He did not have gift idea but he did have great affection for the man above him. 

 

“Don’t you ever do that again!” Lance yelled.

 

Keith would never feign being poisoned again.

 

The days before Lance’s birthday rushed by both of them. Keith was busy working with the guards to secure the large castle while also escorting Lance to several appointments. A birthday for a royal family member was a big deal on Altea. The day of the birthday was a busy one. Lance had little time after breakfast to rest. Keith knew when Lance was being happy for show and when the prince was truly happy. He saw very little happiness in Lance when he had to rise for an early celebration in the city. The people of the world wanted to see their Prince. Lance was not a person to let people down, if anything, Keith saw Lance put more effort into pleasing other people.

 

The real smile came later in the day when it was just Lance, Allura, and a few of their close friends. They sat and exchanged presents and ate Hunk’s very large cake. Keith enjoyed the food. Lance insisted he try all the dishes. As they walked back to Lance’s suite Keith’s arms were filled with presents. 

 

“Do you get large number of presents every year?” Keith asked the prince.

 

“Pretty much.” Lance watched his guard put all the gifts on the wide table of the sitting room and flopped to the sofa next to it. “Not opening today. I’ll leave the surprise to tomorrow.”

 

Keith felt a rare nervousness as he put the last present down. His face hidden by the tall stack of gifts. “Are you too tired to go for a walk with me?”

 

Lance pulled himself up by his arms almost immediately and found a gap between the gift stack to look at Keith. “You are taking me out? Now?” He asked with eyes lightening up like the clear azure sky with bright stars around the iris.

 

“If you're feeling up to it.” Keith felt wave of heat on his face. “So a yes? You will need a cloak.”

 

Lance beamed and jumped out of the sofa. “Just a tick!” He disappeared into his bedroom so quickly that he even missed the sheepish smile from his guard. Soon he was back to the sitting room with his favorite blue cloak on, and a pair of outdoor boots. “Ready! Where are we going?”

 

“It is a surprise.” Keith held out his hand for Lance to take. “You trust me?”

 

“Not a doubt.” Lance slipped his hand into Keith’s. “Lead the way, sneaky kitty.” He teased with a fondly tone.

 

Keith rolled his eyes. No reason to argue about being called a kitten. He did not believe Lance would ever allow the name to disappear. He squeezed Lance’s hand and lead him from the room.

 

“Slip up your hood.” Keith whispered.

 

He waited for Lance to pull the hood up. He did not want to risk Lance being caught in case someone would spot them. Keith had faith in his plan, but it never hurt to be extra careful. He walked quick down the first hallway but his pace slowed as he guided Lance down one of the servant paths. The palace was still very busy and that meant there were many people. Those people were also busy and Keith took advantage of the other servants being distracted to pull Lance passed several rooms. They arrived safely at the elevator of Keith’s choosing.

 

The doors opened and the ship hangar was in front of them. Keith peeked his head out and ran. His hand was still wrapped tight around Lance’s fingers as they stayed towards the back wall in the shadows. Keith saw the ship he had prepared for them earlier in the day. A small group of people walked out of one of the larger shuttles and Keith stopped running. He tucked Lance close to him into a corner using his body to help hide them in the shadows. His ears twitched as he waited for the group to be far enough away they would not be able to hear or see them. 

 

“Are they gone?” Lance whispered, he could feel Keith breathed around his short bangs and the hand by his waist. 

 

“Almost.” Keith glanced down at Lance. 

 

Altean eyes were shining jewels in the darkness, unlike the gold glow of Galra eyes. He heard the elevator close and tore his gaze from Lance to check the room. 

 

“Ok. We’re good.” Keith said before he dashed off towards the small ship. He stopped at the underside and typed in a code. The side opened and stairs unfolded for them to use. 

 

He allowed Lance to run into the ship first. Keith kept watch until Lance was safely inside. He followed up the stairs. The ship was small as it was made for short trips. Speed over storage and space. 

 

“What are you waiting for?” Keith asked when he saw Lance. “Go up there and pilot us out of here. I’ll sit behind you and send the codes to open the doors for you.”

 

Lance smirked at him before striding over to sit on the pilot seat. “Which direction are we heading anyway?” He asked without turning back.

 

Keith smiled as he sat down at the small seat behind Lance. He began entering the coordinates to appear on Lance’s navigation screen. His next task was getting the ship hangar doors to open. 

 

“I sent you the first set of coordinates and once you get us there I’ll give you the next. I’m making sure the air is clear so you can make a clean fly out. Do you think you can handle the controls Prince?”

 

“Who do you think I am?” Lance said in full confidence and set his hand on the control sticks. “I’ll fly you to any place safe and sound, babe.” Then he started the power to feel the vibration it caused.

 

“Be careful.” Keith groaned. 

 

The ship launched forward as their way became unblocked. Keith was impressed with Lance’s smooth exit out of the hangar and into the sky. Keith worked on sending the codes to the palace stating he was leaving the planet for a short recreation. He did not lie, really. He left out the part where the crown prince of the planet was with him.

 

Once Lance pulled them out of the outer atmosphere he entered the next destination coordinates. 

 

“You have freedom to fly the ship as you wish now your highness.” Keith smiled as he watched Lance’s expressions. “The planet we are heading for is one teladuv jump away.”

 

“At my wish, huh?” Lance didn’t missed Keith’s stunned face as he suddenly pulled up and spinned for two circles, “Woo-hoo!”

 

Keith gripped the chair he was sitting on as Lance used the open space to perform a variety of twists and turns. He took a deep breath as the prince stopped the wild ride. He looked over and saw a big smile on Lance’s face. The prince was focused on the stars surrounded them. Keith did not know what the prince was thinking about, but if he had to guess, he believed Lance was happy to be outside. Keith wished he could see Lance smile with excitement all the time. He saw Lance activate the teladuv and pilot through with precision. 

 

As they exited the space opening the planet Keith had found appeared ahead of them. He sent Lance the last set of coordinates. 

 

“When you’re ready set the ship down here.”   
  
“Woah….it’s beautiful.” Lance let out a small gasp for his admiration toward the cyan planet in front of his sight.

 

Keith stood up to look over Lance shoulder. “You'll be even happier when you see the beach.”

 

Lance turned back to look at him and got a overjoyed expression on his glowing face, he soon dove down for entering the atmosphere. Keith put a hand on Lance’s shoulder and squeezed. He was amazed of the prince’s skill as Lance flew the small spacecraft through the clouds. As the white and purple clouds cleared the surface of the planet came into view.

 

“Welcome to V81-11. A planet with no full sentient life, yet.” Keith explained. “Most of the planet is water. Land on the open area of beach there. Between those cliffs and the water.”

 

“Roger.” The Prince kept flying the ship forward until they were close to the shore. He landed smoothly in no sweat. As soon as the landing gear hit the sand beneath, Lance stood up and rushed pass through Keith to the exit with his further cheer, “I can’t believe you brought me to a beach!!”

 

Keith laughed as he followed Lance down the stairs. He knew Lance would be happy but not this happy. Lance mood was infectious. Lance ran out toward the waves and down the sandy beach. Lance took off his boots and began splashing in the cold water.

 

Keith stood and smiled. He couldn't stop smiling. Lance was gorgeous. He was lively. He was, well, perfect.

 

“Keith! What are you doing? Come down and feel the water!” Lance yelled at him at a distance and waved his both arms.

 

Keith rubbed the underside of his nose as he walked towards Lance. Lance’s laughter forced him to smile. The water was a vibrant blue. The sky was clear. There were hills surround the beach. The pictures from the survey report did not do the planet justice. He was lost in his thoughts. He stood there at the edge of where the water and sand met. 

 

Lance’s laughter drew him back into the moment and just in time. The agile, gorgeous prince had taken a running jump towards him.

 

“Lance!” Keith complained. He caught the prince in his arms. “What has gotten into you?”

 

“What? I can finally do something that I can’t do in the castle!” With arms around Keith’s neck, Lance kept laughing in full excitement, “I knew you would catch me.”

 

Keith smiled. “You have that much faith in me? What if I walked you into the water?”

 

“Then I guess I’ll get a kitty swimming with me.” Lance showed a fond smirk and hummed. His long legs are now dangling around the Galran’s waist.

 

“Then I choose to stay on the sand.” Keith felt his cheeks warm. “Do you want to explore until the sun sets? I believe the stars will be bright here with no city lights.”

 

“I would love to.” Lance answered softly without hesitation. 

 

They spent the rest of the daylight hours walking up and down the shoreline. Lance found a handful of odd shaped shells unlike the ones in Altean oceans. They climbed half up one of the tall hills and sat while the sun dipped down below the ocean. Keith glanced over to Lance who was watching the sunset with earnest eyes. The glitter of the last rays of sunlight reflected off the ocean. A million pinpoints of light on top of the water. 

 

The light of the world’s sky faded and the stars from distant worlds began to shine overhead. His arm slipped around Lance’s shoulders.

 

“Are you cold?” Keith asked. 

 

“A little, but I got cloak. You cold?” Lance looked at thin suit under Keith’s armor. “I have an idea, let’s lay down here.” His hand came up and pulled the taller one’s shoulder to make him lower himself.

 

“Ah.” Keith laid back unsure of Lance’s plan.

 

Lance curled against his side with his head on Keith’s shoulder. Keith was unsure where to put his hand. Lance took the hand and held onto it tight as he rested the larger purple hand on his stomach. Keith did feel warm from Lance’s body heat. The pose felt very intimate. 

 

“Uh.” Keith looked at Lance. “Happy Birthday. Lance.”

 

“Thank you, Keith.” Lance whispered. He met Keith’s bright golden eyes and leaned in to place a tender kiss on his cheek. “I love everything you did for me.”

 

Keith felt the heat in his face. He did not even care if Lance called him a eggplant. “You’re welcome.” 

 

He smiled and pulled Lance’s body a bit closer. Today was Lance’s birthday but Keith ended up under the stars with the man pressed against his body. This had been a very good day. 


End file.
